Joe Leonard
Joe Leonard (born in Broxn, New York, November 3, 1978) is a wrestler who has previously wrestled for Xtreme Championship Wrestling, CanAm Wrestling Alliance and the World Revolutionary Wrestling Federation. Growing Up While growing up with an average family, Joe was not your average kid. Although very smart in school, Joe had his run-ins with trouble, getting arrested for the 1st time when he was 11. When Joe turned 19, he became interested in the world of pro-wrestling. XCW, CWA and XCW again He joined up with an Eastern-based company known as International Championship Wrestling. He even won the International title over there. However, within months, the fed closed, and Joe went off to Japan, where he stayed there for several months, before coming back to the states and joining the ACW (Amateur Championship Wrestling), which was Xtreme Championship Wrestling's farm league. In ACW he enjoyed some good success and would soon be promoted to XCW as part of Team ACW in June 2001. In his first XCW show, 2 Xtreme Thursday Night, he became the tag team champions with ATTIK after winning an 8 men tag team tournament. Leonard and ATTIK would then become known as The Indotainers. They would keep hold of the tag team titles for three months until they were defeated by ROMEO and Dubsteair DeGoon. On August 27, 2001, Syko Arsonist returned to XCW with the Intercontinental title which he had left the federation with. Joe Leonard challenged him and pinned him to win his first singles XCW title. He joined The Eliminators but got kicked out by TITAN, which started a long feud between the pair. The Eliminators then screwed him and helped The Boss beat him for the title, The Boss was then revealed as a new member of The Eliminators. He had a number one contenders match with Mike Saunders to determine the number 1 contender for XCW World Championship, the winner was set to face TITAN. However the match controversially ended in a draw and Leonard never got his title shot. XCW then closed and Joe Leonard joined the CanAm Wrestling Alliance, a federation where his formed ACW mentor Ty Dhomie was running along with two others. The federation didn't last long enough for Leonard to make a major impact but he was one of the contenders to become the CWA World Champion. XCW would briefly return just as CWA closed and regain the Intercontinental Championship after gaining revenge on The Boss to which he would until the federation closed for good. WRWF Leonard was then persuaded by ex XCW rivals Gaf and Robert “The Boss” Vallant to join the World Revolutionary Wrestling Federation. On their recommendation President Kevin Rouser eagerly signed Leonard. His first appearance was in March Mercy's 20 man rumble for the WRWF World title, he would be the last man standing after his managed to push The Sure Shot over the top rope to claim gold. He would be defeated by The Sure Shot on Sunday Savage only for Joe Leonard to reclaim the belt the following week, the tug of war continued as The Sure Shot won it back at April Revolution. Leonard came close to regaining the title on another edition of Sunday Savage. During a triple threat no disqualification with The Sure Shot and Revolution Maker II, Joe Leonard managed to hit The Wreckoning on Revolution Maker II but The Sure Shot snook up on Leonard and executed a double arm DDT on him before pinning Revolution Maker II for the count. After a none title match between Sam Malone and The Sure Shot, Joe Leonard challenged The Sure Shot to a rematch, another challenge to The Sure Shot was immediately issued by Leonard's scheduled opponent Steve Murdock. Kevin Rouser then made the Leonard vs. Murdock match a number one contenders match. However The Sure Shot interrupted it and hit Joe Leonard over the head with a baseball bat. Leonard suffered a fractured skull and was thought to be out for up to ten months. However, two months later Leonard appeared on what was to be the last Sunday Savage and came to the ring and interrupted a world title match between The Sure Shot and Steve Murdock and gave The Sure Shot a taste of his own medicine by hitting him over the head with the same baseball bat. The WRWF would close and it would be Leonard's last known appearance in wrestling. Moves Signature Moves * The 2nd Coming * Enforcinator *Ballistica Finisher Move *The Wreckoning External links * ACW Graduate Page: Joe Leonard Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:1978 births Category:WRWF Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:CWA Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers